Conventionally, there has been proposed a game technique for allowing a player to operate, by using a controller, a vehicle of any type such as a motorcycle, a car, or an airplane, or a character who runs and jumps on the ground, flies in the sky, or swims in the water (hereinafter collectively referred to as “object”) in a virtual space such as a two-dimensional plane or a three-dimensional space, to move the object in the virtual space and participate in a competition. Such a game technique is disclosed in, for example, the following literature.    Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. H11-114222
For such a game device, a “ghost” technique has been proposed for showing to the player in an easy-to-understand manner whether or not his/her current operation has improved in view of his/her past records. A game device employing the ghost technique records the history of the player's operation at each play. Given that the period from the start to the end of the game is called a “mission,” the game device assesses the performance of the player in the mission each time a mission ends, and if the performance has improved, adopts and records that history as the history of the mission having the best performance. Then, in the next play, the game device uses the generated history of the best mission as if it were controller operation inputs from another player.
This makes it possible to compete with one's “past self.” The object operated by the “past self” is called a “ghost,” or “ghost car” in the case of a car race game. To distinguish the ghost from ordinary opponents, the ghost has also been made to appear semi-transparently. Unlike an ordinary game opponent, there is no collision of the ghost. The so-called “collision assessment” or “hit assessment” is not made.